A is for Anger
by Deathcas
Summary: Sometimes, things can push you over the edge. Sometimes, you try and save yourself, distract yourself. Anything to stop the pain. Warnings: Drug Use .


A/N: L is for lazy. You're only getting one letter.

Summery: A is for Anger, Anguish and Addiction. You never get over the death of a loved one, especially if you're someone like Shun. One year after the death of his beloved Mother, has he really gotten over it? What happens if he was driven to the edge? Can Dan save him?

Warning: Addiction=Drugs. You have now been warned.

* * *

**A IS FOR ANGER**

"Ventus Skyrus strength raised to 700G's," The voice of the Baku-pod said robotically, as Skyrus' attack was raised by the ability card Shun has just activated. Dan gasped, backing up slightly. What could he do now? He couldn't think straight. Damn it, Shun was going to win.

"SKYRUS, ATTACK!!" Shun shouted, holding out his hand, pointing at the Pyrus Dragonoid, Drago. Skyrus let out a shriek of sorts, and then soared at Drago, who was steeling himself for the attack, even if his G's were nothing compared to Skyrus'. Dan glanced at his remaining ability card, which was completely useless in this situation. Damn it, he had to save Drago!

Unfortunately, he was unable to, and he watched in horror, as Skyrus slammed into Drago, who, despite his strength, stood no chance. Drago let out a loud groan, before reverting back into a ball, and landing on the ground near Dan's feet. Skyrus also reverted into a ball, which Shun caught skilfully. Dan fell to his knees, shocked. How could he lose?

"You lose Dan," Shun exclaimed, his eyes cold, his voice blank. The ninja boy showed no signs of enjoying his victory. In fact, he looked rather disappointed. Dan growled loudly, placing a hand over Drago, and clenching his fist, before stuffing Drago into his pocket. Shun was staring down at him, as if he were the best, and Dan were nothing more than a speck of dirt on the ground.

"I should have expected this though," Shun muttered, before he turned away, his black, long ponytail swinging behind him. "Better luck next time, Daniel." Dan growled angrily. Lately, Shun had opted to use a really nasty attitude when around Dan, and it ticked Dan off, especially at moments like these, where Shun was the superior one. He had no right to talk to him, or treat him that way.

"You'll be the one needing luck the next time we brawl!!!" The brunette shouted, though Shun simply ignored him, starting to walk away. Dan started to tremble angrily, digging his nails into the palm of his hand. He had had it. He was so sick of this attitude of Shun's, and he was going to stop it. He was hurting the team as a whole, and it was hurting their Bakugan. He had to end it, now.

"I WAS GOING EASY ON YOU!!" He roared, causing Shun to turn around, and frown deeply at the hyperactive, stubborn, Pyrus battler. Dan was breathing heavily, out of rage, and Shun simply remained calm, before a cocky, sly, almost cruel smirk wormed its way into his face.

"Dream on, Dan," He hissed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You can blind yourself, but it doesn't matter. You were trying your hardest, and you lost the brawl. You never stood a chance against Skyrus." Dan choked momentarily, disbelief creeping onto his face. The Shun he knew would never say anything like that. The Shun he knew, his friend, was cool, calm, quite, and a bit of a loner, but he still cared about his friends.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I haven't got time to waste on weak trash like you," Shun continued, turning on his heel once more, and walking off proudly. However, Dan suddenly stood up, and rushed over to him, pulling his long, black ponytail hard. Shun hissed, and stumbled backwards, hands immediately grabbing the base of his ponytail, where his head stung.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?" Dan bellowed, yanking Shun's hair again, causing the boy to let out a stream of profanities. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!!" He tugged Shun's hair again, and the boy finally pulled free, and turned, aiming a kick at Dan's head. Dan dodged, moving backwards, keeping his eyes on Shun.

"Don't you dare touch me!!" He exclaimed, enraged. "Losers don't have the right to touch me!" Dan stared at Shun, slightly shocked by this outburst. Shun wasn't like this, so why was he acting this way? He stared into his friend's eyes, trying to look for a hint. And he found one.

Shun's eyes were warped. Not only was there anger, but there was also anguish, and some sort of guilt, or pain. Shun was hiding something, something that upset him, and naturally, the stoic, ninja boy did not want to ask for help. However, that couldn't be the only reason for Shun's sudden attitude change.

'STOP STARING AT ME LIKE THAT!!" Shun screamed suddenly, aiming a punch at Dan's head. Dan ducked backwards, out of shock, and something feel out of Shun's pocket. Both Dan and Shun froze in horror. It was a syringe. Dan's face twisted with fear for his friend, as the truth dawned on him. Shun had been taking drugs.

"Shun…you haven't. Oh god," Dan whispered, staring at Shun's face, as the boy backed away, his face still burning with rage, horror, and now, disgust. Dan now understood why Shun's attitude had changed so rapidly at least, but, now he had another question. Why was Shun taking drugs in the first place?

"Shun, why?" Dan questioned, walking towards his friend. He reached out, to touch his friend's shoulder, but Shun backed away, his eyes wide, with fear, and anger. He stumbled backwards, before he turned for a final time, and broke into a run. Dan, who knew he couldn't leave him alone like this, rushed after him.

"GO AWAY!!" Shun shrieked, leaping off the edge of the roof, and landing on the one next to it, with his ninja skills, though he stumbled upon landing. The drugs were affecting him psychically as well. However, Dan, who could not jump roofs, had no choice but to follow Shun the long way.

Unfortunately, by the time he had exited the building, Shun was long gone. However, Dan was determined to find his friend, no matter what. Something, or someone, was making Shun use the drugs, and he was determined to find out what it was, or who they were. He had to find Shun first though.

By now, it was sunset, and the sky was stained orange and red, making him think of blood oranges. He shuddered, goose-bumps appearing on his flesh. It was also getting colder, as the night time chill began to set in. He really had to find Shun, and fast. He didn't want to think about what Shun might do at night.

Dan wandered past whole groups of people, as he searched the evening streets for Shun. He pushed through a group of cute, school girls, who grumbled at him, and he knocked a rebellious, young tomboy to the side, who stuck her middle finger up at him, though he didn't even notice. He HAD to find Shun.

However, as night fell, and the sky grew black, and the stars came out, Dan still hadn't found Shun. He wandered around the dark streets, searching frantically. He passed shady, old men, and couples of all sorts doing late night shopping, but he didn't care. He had to find his friend.

And so he did. He was rushing through an empty street, when he heard the sound of sobbing from an alleyway nearby. Dan froze, before he crept towards the alley. He peered into the darkness, and he shivered at what he saw. Shun was leaning against the wall weakly, his legs bent, and shaking, his arms wrapped around himself, and his hair hanging around in a messy manner. Tears flowed down his face, like streams of sadness. Dan bit his lip, and walked towards his friend. His corrupted friend.

"Shun, what happened to you?" He asked, concern, and fear for his friend leaking into his words. Shun turned to him, then fell to his knees, still crying. Dan knelt down beside him, waiting for his friend to respond, when he was ready. He waited for a good five minutes, before Shun managed to speak.

"I couldn't help it," He began, spluttering and sniffling weakly. "It's been a year, a whole, damn year, and I still can't handle it. I couldn't help but remember it at the start of this month, and ever since I just couldn't handle it. I had to try and stop it somehow, so I turned to drugs, but it didn't work, and then I got addicted, and, and…damn, I'm sorry." Dan stared at his friend. It was as if Runo had just slapped the truth into his face, or as if Marucho was waving a sheet of paper with the answer on it.

Shun's mother died a year ago. During this month, a year ago, Shun's mother had died. And now, Shun was remembering.

"Shun, damn it, why do you keep so much to yourself?" Dan murmured, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling a little distressed. Shun had been suffering, and he had been blind. He should have realised Shun wasn't himself as soon as he'd seen his new attitude, but he was hadn't. He was so thick.

"_Damn, how could I have been so stupid!!"_ He thought, angry with himself. He wanted to punch himself in the head. He wanted to through himself against a wall, and smash his head. No, he wanted to turn his anger into happiness, and give it to Shun. But he couldn't.

"I'm sorry Shun," He whispered, before he sighed, and helped his lamenting friend to his feet. He then walked slowly down the streets, which were much quieter now, and took him to his house. Mr. and Mrs. Kuso were in the living room. Mr. Kuso was eating pudding, and reading the paper, and Mrs. Kuso was doing Pilates. Dan didn't want to tell them about Shun just yet, so he snuck him upstairs, to his room.

"Go to sleep, Shun," Dan whispered, helping his friend into bed. Shun didn't protest, and just complied, weakly. "We'll handle all this tomorrow, I promise." Shun nodded, before he closed his eyes, and fell into a restless, painful sleep. Dan watched him momentarily, before he turned to the window.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," He muttered, leaning his head against the glass, watching wearily as the window fogged up. He was so angry. Angry at Shun, for not telling him about his anguish, and his pain. He was angry that the boy had, instead, turned to the peril of drugs, at such a young age, and had corrupted himself. He was angry at Shun's mother, for dying. He was angry at Skyrus, for not telling anyone about Shun's pain.

But most of all, he was angry with himself. While he played silly games with his Bakugan, Shun was in pain. While he hung out happily with his friend's, Shun was destroying his life. While he complained and whined about nothing, Shun was weeping. Anger flowed through his veins, and he glared at his reflection.

Shun was in pain, and it was his fault. The Anguish. The Addiction. They were his fault. He was so blind. He was so moronic. He just couldn't believe himself.

He glanced over at Shun, and he clenched his fists, before turning back to glare with hate at his reflection.

He was so angry.

* * *

It's crapy, but so what. If you enjoyed it, review, if not, then don't. It's as simple as that.


End file.
